


Azor Ahai

by Rhavia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle of Winterfell, Gen, Other, Poetry, spoilers for 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhavia/pseuds/Rhavia
Summary: The air is thick and bodies thin.Fire cannot kill a dragon; but neither can it kill a King,No matter the tune the flames sing.





	Azor Ahai

**Author's Note:**

> my girl really DID THAT

The air is thick and bodies thin.  
Fire cannot kill a dragon; but neither can it kill a King,  
No matter the tune the flames sing.

Dead rise from their graves,  
The second coming: men honoured, men brave,  
No man in death is saved.

Ice sweeps the broken grounds,  
Crushing bones, skulls, but by battle drowned,  
And nought but fear still resounds.

A good man, a brave man,  
Takes a fighting breath but dies at death's hand,  
Cleanses his sins on this fallen land.

Eyes of brown, green, blue sired,  
By an ice-hearted girl, a prophecy told from fire,  
Changed by war, a wolf of dire.

Another face of death, this she knows,  
Ready now; born in summer but raised in snow,  
Very little will chill her bones.

Clutching the dagger that broke name,  
Towards death she leaps, an arm raised in aim,  
But blue hands catch slight frame.

A sleight of hand, it was foretold;  
The blade shatters deep, destroying the tale of old,  
And death falls at the hand of the bold.


End file.
